


Re-Sorted

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drarry, Fluff, Gryffindor Harry, Hogwarts, M/M, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin draco, Year by year, draco x harry - Freeform, eighth year, sorting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: In this world, every student gets re-Sorted. Most stay in the same house for all seven years, but occasionally someone switches houses. Harry has been in the same House for most of his life. That is, until eighth year, when he just didn't care what House he was in anymore.





	Re-Sorted

Year 1:

“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” A pointy faced boy held out his hand to Harry.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks,” Harry said, glaring up at Malfoy.

Malfoy sniffed and walked away just as a tall woman with a tight bun strode up to the top of the stairs.

“We are ready for you,” she said, smiling stiffly, and beckoning the crowd of tiny first years after her.

Harry’s stomach churned with anticipation in what was awaiting him wherever this strict teacher was taking them. Professor McGonagall, he thought her name was. In any case, he was just hoping he wasn’t going to get kicked out of school before the first day of classes. It seemed likely for someone like him. He had never been worth much. Although, maybe he could change that here, away from the Dursleys and his old school.

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a set of large oak doors and turned to smile slightly at the first years before pushing the doors open.

Harry’s eyes widened as the doors opened, revealing a great hall full of students. Four long tables lined the room, with one table heading the room, where the teachers must sit. Every table was heavily laden with glimmering plates and sparkling silverware, the likes of which Harry had never seen. Mass amounts of staring eyes lasered down on Harry, making his face flush up in a wave of heat. His vision waved and dotted in front of him with the heat of the eyes, and he looked down hurriedly at his feet.

“Potter, Harry,” Professor McGonagall said after a long list of names.

Harry looked down even further at his feet, wishing desperately for everyone to disappear. Or, even better, for himself to disappear. Unfortunately, no such thing happened, and Harry walked up slowly to Professor McGonagall, where she held a mangy, trembling hat.

Malfoy’s snickering whisper followed Harry all the way up until he sat on the stool in front of the whole student body. Harry’s knees knocked shakily as the hat was put down over his eyes.

“Hmmm,” a rough voice sounded in his ear. It took Harry a moment before he realized the voice belonged to the hat speaking to him in his head. “Not Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff? No… too much desire to prove yourself. In that case, Slytherin would be a good choice.”

“Not Slytherin, please,” Harry whispered.

“Not Slytherin, eh?” the hat responded.

“Not Slytherin.”

“Well, alright then, better be… GRYFFINDOR!”

Harry sighed in relief and nearly ran down to the Gryffindor table to sit next to the new red haired friend he had made, the one with the big family. Oh, yeah. Ron.

Harry smiled as the Sorting finished up. Malfoy had gotten Slytherin, of course. He really was going to turn out rotten.

Year 2:

“I can’t believe we didn’t get expelled,” Harry muttered to Ron, climbing up the stairs to the common room.

“Me neither,” Ron said, his mouth still full of the sandwiches Professor McGonagall had given them.

The two walked in silence along the corridors of Hogwarts up to the common room until a familiar nasty smirk caught Harry’s eye as they passed the passageway that split up to the Ravenclaw tower.

“Malfoy,” Harry said flatly.

“Potter,” Malfoy snorted. “Enjoy your ride to Hogwarts?”

Harry started forward, but Malfoy stepped back, the green crest on his robes flashing up at Harry. Harry shook his head and walked away with one last glare thrown over his shoulder.

“Doesn’t surprise me a bit he got Slytherin again,” Ron said, finally finished with his sandwiches.

“Again?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Ron nodded, “we’re all re-Sorted every year, although the older students are Sorted separately from the first years. Wish I knew where but…” Ron trailed down, looking down at the snapped wand held in his hand.

“It’ll be alright, Ron,” Harry said, pulling him along to hurry up to Gryffindor tower. Ron scoffed as he was dragged along.

“There you two are,” Hermione said from behind them as they reached the portrait hole.

“Hermione!” Ron said, his face lifting.

“Save it, Ronald. I know what happened.”

“Hermione,” Harry began, “what are you doing here?”

“Waiting up for you,” Hermione sniffed. “You can’t as well get into the common room without the password, now can you?”

Harry and Ron looked down at their feet. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

“Come on, boys. McGonagall is waiting to re-Sort you. Honestly. She’s been sitting on my armchair for the last half hour.”

Once Harry was sat down on a chair with the Sorting Hat on his head and more than a few eyes watching carefully, the Sorting Hat began again.

“Mr. Potter. Still want Gryffindor, yes?”

“Er..yes. Not Slytherin.”

“Gryffindor,” the hat said tiredly to the room.

 

Year 3:

“Not Sly-”

“Not Slytherin. I got it Potter,” the Sorting Hat grumbled. “Can’t understand why you hate it so much. Never thought I’d say this to you, but you’re sounding a little prejudiced.”

Me? Prejudiced? Harry thought.

“Yes, you. I’m sure the Weasleys have told you plenty about Slytherins, but foul wizards end up in all Houses, Potter. You would do well to remember that.”

What do you mean?

“Better be….”

No, wait!

“GRYFFINDOR!”

A collective whoop rose up from the Gryffindors as Harry walked out of the side room and took his usual place at the Gryffindor table.

Ron was already seated and was happily chattering with Seamus about his summer holidays in Egypt, while Dean dozed off with his head propped on Seamus’s arm.

Hermione walked out of the side room, her face tipped with crimson, and Harry waved her over, hoping for someone to talk to. Hermione gave him a small wave as she walked straight past him.

Huh? Did Hermione not want to sit next to him? Harry was trying to think of what he might’ve done wrong when Hermione sat by herself at the Ravenclaw table. Ron had stopped talking and was staring gobsmacked at where Hermione was now sitting.

“You’re joking me,” Ron said, stunned.

Harry just stared.

“I mean we all knew she would end up there, I suppose,” Ron said with his mouth still hanging open. “But still. Some part of me thought she would always be in Gryffindor.”

“Yeah,” Harry muttered. He looked down at his empty plate. A sinking feeling filled Harry’s stomach. Anticipation for this year climbed up his throat as he realized how different this year would be without Hermione over their shoulders in the common room constantly. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice when Draco Malfoy emerged from the side re-Sorting room and sat down across from Hermione at the Ravenclaw table.

Ron noticed though.

“But that’s Draco Malfoy,” he gasped.

Harry looked, and sure enough, Hermione was glaring at Draco from across the Ravenclaw table.

He looked at her, said something, and then looked down.

Ron started up from the table, but Harry grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down.

“No, Ron. Look.”

Draco Malfoy was shaking hands with Hermione Granger from across the table. He wasn’t smiling, but when his robes shimmered and changed from green to blue, he didn’t look completely displeased either.

Harry thought about what the Sorting Hat had said to him about not all bad wizards being Slytherin. This year really was going to be different.

 

Year 4:

“I don’t know why you two have got your knickers in such a twist,” Hermione said with annoyance as they filed into the re-Sorting room once again. “I thought last year went fine even when we were in different houses. We just spent less time in our common rooms, and more time in the library.”

“I wouldn’t consider that an improvement,” Ron grumbled. He was lucky Hermione hadn’t quite heard him.

“Look,” Hermione said. “Ron, I know you’re upset about this because of Draco-”

“Draco?” Ron’s face was full of disgust.

“Yes, Draco,” Hermione glared. “I don’t know why you’re so fussed about it. Even him and Harry are polite now. Granted, they’re not friends. But they’re civil at least. Why can’t you give him a chance?”

“Are you kidding?” Ron said, his voice rising. “He called you a- a you-know-what, and is a jerk! He tormented us first and second year! You can just ignore that?”

“He apologized! You don’t know what it’s like for him!” Hermione huffed.

“Oh, I sure don’t. I can’t imagine what it’s like to be hopelessly rich and to have everything I need whenever I need it.”

“Ron,” Hermione said in a warning voice.

“Seriously, Hermione! He’s like your new best friend or something!”

“That’s ridiculous,” Hermione said, color rising quickly on her face. “You two are my best friends. No one’s going to replace you. You know that. He’s just a friend. Among some of my other Ravenclaw friends. You don’t complain about them!”

“Because they’re not evil!”

“He’s not like that anymore, Ron,” Harry said quietly.

Ron fell quiet. “You too, then?” Harry stayed silent until Ron stormed off.

Draco Malfoy chose that moment to walk by and wave at Hermione. He sent a nod in Harry’s direction, who returned the gesture.

“Long year ahead of us, hm?” Hermione said, looking after Ron.

“I’ve got a feeling,” Harry nodded.

 

Year 5:

“Mate, you’ve got to stop going on about these invisible creatures,” Ron said across Gryffindor table.

“I just want to know what they are!” Harry said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Loony Lovegood seemed to know,” Hermione snorted around a sip of her drink. She was looking well and happy with a Gryffindor tie hung loosely around her neck.

“Leave her alone,” Malfoy said, coming to sit next to Hermione. “Hullo, Hermione.”

“Hi, Draco. I know she’s nice, but still!”

“Malfoy,” Harry nodded and took a bite of his potatoes.

“Potter,” Malfoy said. “Weasley.”

Ron grunted and Malfoy raised his eyebrows and looked away.

“Lovely Sorting this year, wasn’t it?” Malfoy asked.

“Happy to be back in Slytherin, huh?” Ron said.

“Perfectly fine either way, thank you very much. Although I will be happy to avoid my father’s wrath this year,” Malfoy said.

Harry looked up sharply and stared at Malfoy at that.

“Your father’s wrath?” Harry asked, leaning forward subconsciously. Hermione nudged Harry in the side, although he didn’t seem to get the hint.

“Yes, Potter. My father’s wrath. Unlike your perfect life, we can’t all avoid being hit by our parents at the very slight of their whim,” Malfoy said offhandedly while reaching for the jug of pumpkin juice. Ron choked and Harry stared. Hermione put her hands over her face with a sigh.

“My perfect life?” Harry said.

“Yes,” Malfoy said sarcastically. “You, Potter. I know you really have it bad over there.”

“Malfoy. I live with my Muggle uncle and aunt.”

“I’m well aware,” Malfoy rolled his eyes.

“They….” Harry hesitated.

“What, Potter?” Malfoy finally set his utensils down to look at Harry. “Spit it out.”

“They hit me, too. You shouldn’t assume things you don’t know about people’s lives,” Harry said quietly.

Hermione had stopped cold in her movements and Ron’s face was rapidly turning purple.

“Why did you never tell us?” Hermione said softly.

“Didn’t seem important,” Harry shrugged. Ron gripped his fork tighter.

“Oh boys,” Hermione closed her eyes and set one hand down over Malfoy’s hand and the other over Harry’s. “Less trouble this year, okay?”

“Sure, Hermione,” Harry said with a growing smile.

 

Year 6:

Harry sat down heavily on the stool he had sat on every year since coming to Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat was set on his head, and for the first time, it didn’t slip over his eyes. He closed his eyes anyway, squeezing them tightly until the Sorting Hat yelled out Gryffindor after a long deliberation.

“Where’s Malfoy?” Harry asked Hermione as he passed her seat at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione shrugged and pointed to the Slytherin table.

Malfoy sat completely alone with his head on his arms and a sad look etched into his features.

“What’s up with him?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Hermione sighed, standing up from the Ravenclaw table to join them at the Gryffindor table.

“Ravenclaw again?” Ron asked as she sat down.

“Yeah,” Hermione said.

“Where’s Draco?” Harry asked, looking around. A strange streak of nervousness spiked through his stomach.

“Slytherin table,” Hermione said. “He’s been ignoring me.” She shook her head and looked down with a distinct expression of concern.

“Ignoring you?” Harry said, still scanning the tables.

“Harry…. Are you…” Hermione paused. “Are you blushing?”

“Me? Blushing? No!” Harry stammered. But his face only heated up more and the nervousness settled into Harry’s stomach.

“Oh my god! He totally is!” Ron let out a bellow of laughter.

“Shut up!” Harry shoved Ron off his seat.

“Oh, Draco!” Harry called, standing up and waving as Draco’s blonde hair bobbed past the Gryffindor table in green robes.

“What do you want, filthy half blood?” Draco snarled as he passed. Harry sat down with a plunk and expression of shock.

“Draco?” said Ron, stunned.

“Don’t want to hear it, blood traitor.”

“Did he just…?” said Hermione.

“I thought he was….you know, on our side,” Ron said.

Harry sat blankly in his seat, his eyes following Draco across the Great Hall, and a look of sharp pain in his eyes.

With another swish of green robes, Draco was gone.

 

Year 7:

“I miss being at Hogwarts,” Hermione said. “All of the magic and wonder.”

“I miss the food,” Ron sighed.

“Oh, Ronald,” Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked over at Harry out of the corner of here eye. “Harry you’re going to have to talk to us at some point.”

Harry shrugged from his seat on the armchair where he was curled with his chin on his knees.

“Look,” Hermione knelt by the foot of Harry’s chair. “I know… I know you’re upset about Dumbledore still. And I know…that you miss Draco. And that you feel betrayed by what he did, but-”

“Please stop speaking to me as if I’m your patient, Hermione,” Harry turned his head away.

“Harry…”

“Please, Hermione.”

“Harry, you need to talk about how you’re feeling!”

“I’m scared, Hermione!” Harry sat up. “For him. I knew he got the Dark Mark, and he wouldn’t talk to me all year. Avoided me at every turn. Shoved me away. Every time. We had actually become friends, and he couldn’t even look me in the face. Now I can’t stop thinking about him at Hogwarts, surrounded by darkness and evil that he’s a part of!”

“Mate, he made his choice and you made yours,” Ron said. “I’m sorry to say this, and I get that you liked him, but you really need to get over that now.”

Harry shrugged and buried his face back in his knees. Hermione sat down next to Ron with a groan and leaned over.

“He loved him. You get that, don’t you? Harry loved Draco,” Hermione whispered.

“Loves him, more like,” Ron snorted.

“Sh! Either way. I don’t think he can get over him,” Hermione put her head in her hands.

“He’s going to have to.”

 

Year 8:

“It is wonderful to have you all back,” McGonagall  stood regally in front of the High Table. “Although we have experienced trying times for many years, our world, and your education, is now safe once more. Our annual re-Sorting for each year will take place in the same locations as always. First years are on their way, and their first Sorting will be witnessed by the whole student body. I’m sure some of you have noticed by now that we have some old faces for an extra year. An additional eighth year has been added on for those who missed out on their education the previous year.” McGonagall sniffed. “Let the re-Sorting commence?”

The freshly minted eighth years filed into the same old room for re-Sorting that they always had and waited quietly for the Sorting Hat to reach their room. Some quiet chattering filled the room, but for the most part, it was silent.

Harry could see Draco in the corner of the room. Thin and tired looking, with bruises under his eyes. Harry thought he would be angry when he saw Draco again, but there was nothing but the familiar swooping of his stomach and the flushing of his skin. It was almost infuriating how through everything, his reaction to Draco remained the same. Harry looked away quickly when McGonagall finally entered the room.

He waited patiently while the rest of his classroom was re-Sorted, most staying in the Houses they had always been in. Hermione was back in Gryffindor, which she seemed very happy about with Ron at her side. Neville also remained in Gryffindor, and Draco stayed in Slytherin. A nasty look flashed across his face when the Sorting Hat called Slytherin, but it was so fast that Harry was half convinced he had imagined it.

After what felt like hours, Harry’s name was called. The feeling of the Sorting Hat being set on his head was all too familiar.  

“Ah, Harry Potter yet again,” the Sorting Hat said, “vanquisher of the Dark Lord.”

It’s not all glory.

“Of course not. So what will it be this year? Gryffindor again?” the Sorting Hat sneered.

Harry left his mind blank for a moment.

To be honest, I really don’t care anymore.

“Really?” the Hat said interestedly. “Even if I said Slytherin?”

You know better than I do.

“Finally you admit it,” the Hat laughed. “SLYTHERIN!”

Harry opened his eyes to the stunned faces of his remaining classmates. Ron and Hermione both had their mouths wide open, and Neville had dropped his latest potted plant.

“Slytherin?” Harry heard someone mutter.

Harry’s eyes met Draco’s. His skin was whiter than usual, and his hands hung loose at his sides. His mouth was opening and closing as if he was choking on his own air.

“Hi,” Harry said, coming to stand in front of Draco.

“You’re in Slytherin,” Draco said, his voice scratchy.

“The Sorting Hat has been trying to put me in there for years,” Harry smiled a little stiffly.

The two stood in silence in front of each other until Draco finally looked down.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Harry stood in silence, his eyes widening. “I did it to protect Hermione, and Weasley, and… you. I thought if I stayed away, they wouldn’t come after you. But then once I was there, they offered me so much. I was so stupid.” Draco threw his head back in annoyance with himself. “I thought they would really give me what they promised. Safety, happiness, riches, fame. And then those things never came and,” Draco’s voice came quicker, “and then they were threatening me, and hurting me, and I couldn’t back out. It was too late. I already had the Mark.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said quietly.

“No, it’s not,” Draco said.

“No, I guess you’re right,” Harry said. “It’s not okay. But I forgive you.”

Harry stepped a little closer and cautiously wrapped his arms around Draco in a hug. Draco straightened for a second before he hugged Harry back with loose arms. Harry held him a little closer and smiled.

Maybe this year, things might actually go the way Harry wanted them to.


End file.
